falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Texas Republic
=New Texas Republic= The New Texas Republic is one of the most successful nations founded in the wasteland environment. It was founded in 2123 by the residents of Vault 35 and Located in what was Pre-War western Texas. It’s capital Toyah is about 160 miles south east of Paso Nuevo. The whole country exhibits a cowboy culture with Ten Gallon Hats and Cowboy Boots being common attire. Although they consider themselves a worthy successor to the pre-war government they consider themselves Texans before Americans and have an ongoing rivalry with the Enclave. The New Texas Republic’s main stated goal is to reclaim not only pre-war Texas but also to reestablish their boundaries to the extent they reached during the original Texas republic (1836-1846). History The New Texas Republic was formed by the former residents of Vault 35 on the day the vault was opened. October 23, 2123, exactly 45 years to the day of the Great War which forced them into the vault. Although they had seceded from the United States years before they hadn’t yet formed a state. So on that day, Douglas “Doug” Powell established the New Texas Republic, a successor state to the old Texas Republic. He was immediately elected as their first president. The Vault was located right next to the pre-war ghost town of Toyah, so the New Texans decided to establish their capital there. Toyah (sometimes referred to as New Austin or Big Texas City) is still the capital today and where most of the republic’s citizens live. Vault 35 is still inhabited today, though it’s called Vaulttown and is a district of Toyah instead of a separate entity. The New Texas Republic faced several struggles in its early years. Despite not being a control vault, they were lucky to be equipped with a G.E.C.K. to help them with their resettlement of the waste. Still the G.E.C.K. was not all Vault Tec promised it was and resettling became very hard. People wouldn’t start living outside of the vault fulltime until almost a year after it was open, and it was several more years before most people moved out of the vault. From 2123 to 2150 the New Texas Republic was at war with the local ghouls in what’s known as the Ghoul War. A peace treaty was signed in 2150 and an uneasy peace persisted for over 100 years. In this time the New Texas republic mostly consolidated themselves around their capital and didn’t make any big territorial gains. Toyah grew bigger and bigger as more and more wastelanders immigrated to New Texas and by 2250 Toyah had a population numbering in tens of thousands making it one of the biggest cities in the waste. Around this time, they started to expand, acquiring more and more land and the republic grew larger. By 2287 they control about 14,000 Square Miles expanding from the Pecos River in the east to the Hueco Mountains to the west. Around this same time New Texas’s attitudes on Ghouls slowly started to evolve. Ghouls were allowed to became citizens of the New Texas Republic in 2253 and the Republic’s Ghoul population is in the high hundreds according to some sources though negative attitudes to ghouls are still widespread. The Republic currently has its sights on acquiring Paso Nuevo (Pre-War El Paso). It’s strategic location along the Rio Grande and its large population are of great interest to the Republic. They currently have a small embassy located in Paso Nuevo and have made several attempts to win over the Paso Nuevans. New Texas Republic President Mitzi Thomas herself has made several state visits to Paso Nuevo and has spoken at length about her desire to see Paso Nuevo incorporated as territory of the New Texas Republic. For now, however Paso Nuevo remains independent. Government The New Texas Republics government is modeled on that of the Old Texas Republic. Citizens of the republic directly elect a President who serves a three-year term. There are no term limits. There are 32 members of the Senate who are elected to a term of three years and 66 members of the House of Representatives who are elected for two-year terms. 'Presidents' Douglas Powell (2123-2169) Gary Roberts (2169-2171) James Young (2171-2179) Walter Brown (2179-2197) Shirley Kim (2197-2204) Donald Williams (2204-2239) Ed McDonald (2239-2240) Karen Brown (2240-2264) Phil Martinez (2264-2277) Charles Miller (2277-2282) Mitzi Taylor (2282-Present) Category:Places